fiction_wrestling_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Isaac Clarke
Isaac Clarke is the main protagonist of the Dead Space franchise. He is a former ship systems engineer working for the Concordance Extraction Corporation (CEC). Prior to the Second Aegis VII incident, he was part of an emergency response unit of the USG Kellion, sent to the USG Ishimura to investigate and handle the ship’s mysterious communications failure. Apparently the sole survivor of the incident, Isaac became stranded in space for a long period of time before he was rescued by an Earth Government ship. For the next three years, Isaac was held in an asylum on Titan Station and was diagnosed with mental disorders, the most prominent being dementia that result in haunting illusions that taunt him throughout the game. In Dead Space 3, he still has the blueprint to destroy and create Markers. However, in the Awakening DLC, he witnesses the effects of dementia once again when he is exposed to one of the Brethren Moons. In the Fiction Wrestling Multiverse (FWM), Clarke is a professional wrestler currently signed to Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment (UWE) in their developmental territory, X-Treme Galaxy Wrestling (XGW), and Apex Caliber Wrestling (ACW) on Ignition brand. Background * Series: Dead Space * Species: Human * Age: 49 * Height: 6’0” * Weight: 236 lbs. * Companies: UWE (XGW), APEX * Debut: 2008 * Status: Active * Billed from: The American Republic of Earth * Allies: Ellie Langford (girlfriend) * Rivals: Rogen Townsend * Twitter: @DeadSpaceDevil Professional wrestling career Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment X-Treme Galaxy Wrestling Apex Caliber Wrestling Various Feuds (2013–present) Personality Even before the events of Dead Space, Isaac Clarke had strong resentment for Unitologists, an emotion that originated from the actions of his mother, who had spent all the family funds on the religion. Following the events of Dead Space, this feeling would grow from distrust into hatred. Isaac enrolled in the electrical and mechanical engineering course, joined the Merchant Marines and focused on major shipping lines. Isaac then tried to find out where his father was, but he had been missing for quite some time and his personal files were kept classified by EarthGov. Isaac loved Nicole deeply, as shown by his determination to find her among the infested USG Ishimura. Isaac was also heavily distraught after finding out that Nicole had committed suicide during the initial Necromorph infestation and that his visions up to that point were merely hallucinations caused by the Markers. Even three years later, during the events on the Sprawl, Isaac found himself unable to let go of Nicole, and was saddened and weakened by her continuous psychological presence. Fortunately, as Isaac traveled deeper into the Sprawl, he displayed strength against Nicole and was increasingly more willing to let go of her. Even so, Isaac was consumed with guilt over the death of Nicole, as he had encouraged her to take up a post on the USG Ishimura. Due to his experiences on the USG Ishimura and the betrayal of Kendra, Isaac was understandably reluctant to trust fellow survivors, particularly anyone associated with Earth Gov or the Church of Unitology. However, he would still go out of his way to help others if the situation allowed for it. Isaac’s distrust of Earth Gov began Kendra’s betrayal and their interests in producing Red Marker’s for energy purposes. He was constantly hunted by Earth Gov forces while on Titan Station, who were ordered to eliminate him along with other subjects who we’re part of the Marker Project. Even after escaping from Titan Station he was still hunted and was forced to go underground to avoid being captured. After being apprehended by Robert Norton and John Carver on New Horizon, Clarke refused to help them partly because of them being Earth Gov soldiers. He is a selfless and determined individual as shown throughout the series. Some examples are him activating a gunship so Ellie can be rescued despite her protests, not wanting her to end up like Nicole, and trying to save a fellow engineer, Santos, from a cable car under attack by a large Necromorph when doing so was dangerous to his own life—when Carver cut the cable from the car and sent the engineer to her death, Isaac was angry and distraught. He even protected Carver from Necromorphs during Carver’s hallucination confrontations in the Marker Containment site. Personal life Clarke is currently dating Ellie Langford. In wrestling Clarke’s move-set various from high-flying maneuvers to technical wrestling to stiff strikes almost reminiscent of strong style. The writer of ACW tends to liken his to WWE Superstar Chris Jericho. Finishing moves * Convergence Event (Elevated Boston Crab) * Dead Space (Double Knee Facebreaker, sometimes while springboarding) * Dementia (Kneeling Piledriver or a Ganso Bomb) – latter used rarely * Modified Gogoplata * Necro Slayer (Elevated Boston Crab while kneeling on the opponent’s back or neck) * Planet Cracker Plasma Cutter (Avalanche Cutter) – used rarely * Plasma Cutter (Cutter, sometimes from a Fireman’s Carry or an Overhead Gutwrench) Signature moves * Backbreaker Submission * Backhand Chop * Bad Moon Rising (Lifting Single Underhook DDT) * Baseball slide * Brute Hammer / Brute Force (Wrist-lock transitioned into a High-impact Elbow Smash) – sometimes used as a finishing move * Dead Space Downfall (Death Valley Driver) – used as a finishing move in UWE/XGW * Diving Crossbody * Diving Double Axe Handle * Double Underhook Backbreaker * Eviscerator (Running High-impact Lariat) * Flying Forearm Smash * Full Contact (Sleeper Slam, sometimes as a counter to an oncoming opponent) * Life Constrictor (Rear Naked Choke) – adopted from Necro Butcher * Multiple kick variations ** Missile Drop ** Spinning Heel ** Springboard Drop to an opponent on the ring apron ** Standing, Leg-feed or a Running Enzuigiri * Multiple Powerbombs, sometimes followed with a prawn hold * Multiple stomps to the chest of an opponent seated in the corner or downed on the mat * Multiple Suplex variations ** Belly-to-back ** Bridging Dragon Suplex ** Northern Lights, sometimes while bridging ** Snap ** Super ** Tiger ** Vertical * Necro Bomb (Sitout Double Underhook Powerbomb) – adopted from Necro Butcher * Necrocanrana (Hurricanrana, sometimes from the top rope) * One-handed Bulldog * Pulse Rifle Rapid Fire (Rapid Knife Edge Chops to a cornered opponent) * Pumphandle Slam * Release Powerbomb * Slingshot Plancha * Stomp to an opponent’s hand on the steel steps * Swinging Neckbreaker * Tilt-a-whirl Backbreaker * Triangle Choke * Unitologist Dive (Suicide Dive) Nicknames * “The Dead Space Devil” * “The Dead Space Icon” * “Necro Slayer” Entrance themes * “Bullet with Butterfly Wings” by Smashing Pumpkins (APEX; April 5, 2013 – present) Championships and accomplishments Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment X-Treme Galaxy Wrestling Trivia Category:Fictional Wrestlers Category:Male Wrestlers Category:UWE Wrestlers Category:ACW Wrestlers